War of the Worlds Part 1
This is the 19th episode of Dan 10. Summary The war begins between the Highbreed and Dan's team. Part 1 and 2 episode. Story Waybig is carrying Eye Guy, Marina, Chris, CC, Xylene, Azmuth, Chloe, Jim, the plumbers, Arnix, Rook, Digger and Darkstar. When they reached the abandoned town Waybig reverts. CC: Where are they? Eye Guy: Why are you asking me? CC, facepalms: You're the one with the mutli eyes! Eye Guy: Ohh right! (His eyes pop out of their sockets, causing Marina to scream, then he searches the perimeter seeing three Highbreed commanders and mutliple DNAliens.) There they are! Digger: What are they doing!? Eye Guy, with eyes still looking: Their um, standing in formation! Chris: Awkward! Marina: Soooo, what do we do? Eye Guy: Okay everyone this is the War of the Worlds! Everyone the balance of the world depends on us and by the way! (He takes ray guns out of a bag Chris handed him.) These ray guns Chris and I worked on for a while so we can convert DNAliens back to pure humans! We were able to use part of the Omnitrix to use a DNA fixation to restore the DNA in the Nucleus of the cells of the DNAlien finding the damage and deleting- Marina: Nerd hour is over! Now can we fight! Eye Guy: Fine! Everyone take one blaster! (Everyone takes one blaster each.) Now ready set (Eye Guy picks up one spare blaster.) GO!!!!!!!!!! Eye Guy is firing energy beams from his eyes at DNAliens this causes them to freeze solid. Eye Guy: Hahahaha!!!!! Freeze beams! Yes! He sees some charging DNAliens from the back eyes and fires fire beams burning DNAliens. Eye Guy turns seeing DNAliens spitting at him then Marina raises a shield protecting him. Then and eye on his chest opens up and he fires a large energy blast zapping some DNAliens. Then all the aliens he attacked he reverts them with the ray gun. Eye Guy reverts as DNAliens come up from behind them. Marina: Danny! Look out behind you! (She blasts the aliens with a mana blast. Then reverts them with a DNA blaster. Marina fires mana tentacles wrapping around a couple then she throws them to Chris in a stone coating and punches through them then reverts the aliens.) CC fires a barrage of flaming arrows causing DNAliens to be put aflame. Then CC fires a ray gun reverting them. Chloe: Kiddos we can't hold them! (Chloe fires mana blasts. While Jimmy has one of them in a headlock.) The Plumbers are firing laser beams zapping them. One of the Plumbers switches to a ray gun firing at the DNAliens.) Jay transforms into Armodrillo and creates an earthquake and Digger runs next to Armodrillo and creates an earthquake the double earthquake defeats an entire wave of DNAliens. Then Darkstar fires a ray gun reverting the wave of DNAliens. Darkstar quickly tries absorbing a defeated DNAlien but Chris slidetackles Darkstar and reverts the DNAlien. Chris: Sorry man, but I can't trust you! Then Rook is kicking one DNAlien into another and fires arrows from his weapon. His weapons shifts to a sword and he slashes through a DNAlien but from behind a DNAlien spits a slimeball but Rook jumps in the air avoiding it and the slimeball hits another DNAlien. Rook spin kicks the spitting DNAlien and reverts him. Then an entire wave dogpiles Rook as he tries to grab the ray gun a DNAlien breaks it in half. DNAlien: HAHAHAH!!!!!!! You shall be one of use verman! Rook kicks all of the DNAliens into the air grabs his weapon that fires a grappling hook at the DNAlien's feet causing it to trip. Then Rook kicks all of the falling DNAliens into that one. Rook: Training at the Plumbers HQ has its advantages. Dan, runs up to Rook: Rook take mine! Rook: But what about- Dan transforms into Crashhopper jumping into the air then comes crashing down at a group that has Xylene and Azmuth trapped. The crash causes the DNAliens to fall to the ground. Crashhopper jumps into the air and lands on his feet creating a shockwave that knocks the aliens down. Chloe and Jim are fighting a Highbreed, losing in the process. Jim tries to fire a laser pistol but the Highbreed jumps into the air grabs Jim and knocks Cloe into the mana shield she is shielding Chris, Jay and CC in causing it to crack. DNAliens: GET EM!!!!!!!!!!! (As the DNAliens charge at the gang Chris morphs his hand into a mace and knocks a few away and Jay transforms into Eatle. Eatle charges with his horn at one grabs a broken ray gun and eats it and fires a laser from his horn reverting the entire group.) Eatle: *burps* Excuse me! CC: How did you do that!? That gun was destroyed! Eatle: I think I can fire DNA laser reverters if I digest I ray gun. CC: Then *takes Chris's and Marina's ray guns* take these! (Eatle shoves them down and fires two lasers at a time at a few DNAliens that fainted.) Marina: Wow! Chris: For once the Wonder Twins think! Eatle and CC at the same time: THE WONDER WHAT?????!!!!! (They look at each other.) End Scene The Highbreed is continuing to squeeze Jim causing him to suffocate. Crashhopper: *chirps* Grandpa!!!!!!! (He jumps and crashes into the Highbreed but he knocks Crashhopper back into a wall. Then the Highbreed is hit by an electric blast causing him to drop Jim. Feedback comes out of the wall and runs towards Jim.) Don't worry Grandpa Jim, Feedback's got it-DOOOF!!!!! (Feedback is slammed into a wall by a Highbreed.) Let!! GO!!!!! DUDE!!!!! (He fires a blast from his antennaes but it seems to be ineffective.) Okay then how about this! (Feedback gains a helmet, blue face and legs, and balls on his feet with a long tail.) XLR8! (He slips from his grip and runs into the Highbreed's back causing him to fall to the ground.) Take that Highbreed! (He runs to Jim and takes his broken blaster and runs towards Eatle and shoves it into his motuh.) Chew slowly! XLR8 runs to a DNAlien wave and charges right through them knocking them into Eatle who blasts them with a DNA laser reverter. Reverting all of the DNAliens causing both XLR8 and Eatle to revert. Jay: Shoot. Digger is pounding a DNAlien into a wall then drills through another. Digger is about to be dogpiled by DNAliens but he digs into the ground avoiding it and punches the ground causing the ground to knock them away. Digger's left hand is switched out for his blaster and zaps all of the DNAliens reverting them into humans. Digger: We can't keep this upAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (DNAliens spit slimeballs trapping Digger into a wall along with Chloe and Jim. Xylene is using her telekinesis powers throwing a bunch of them but a slimeball hits her from behind with Azmuth in her hands gets trapped to a wall. Along with the plumbers, Rook and Arnix he tries using a Mark 12 Mulitblaster.) Arnix: When I was going to fight finally I get trapped wow! Rook: Are you doing the sarcastic? Arnix groans. Marina, Chris, and CC all get trapped to the wall as well. CC: The only people who aren't trapped are Dan, Jay and wait-WHERE'S DARKSTAR!!!!!???? Darkstar is sneaking off but a girl stops him from retreating he looks up and sees Angela and a little girl around Jay's age pointing a blaster at Darkstar. Angela: Darkstar you are a coward!!!! (She kicks him into a bunch of DNAliens.) Arnix: About time you get here!! I had to go ahead and get trapped because you didn't hurry up! Angela: I had to get my sister Samantha!!!!! CC and Jay are shocked. CC: Ang-Angela your with the Plumbers!!!! Angela: Yeah CC!!! My dad was a plumber! (She runs up to him and hugs her getting slime on her though.) Ewww!!! Jay: Sa-Samantha!!!!!!! Samantha: Hi Jay!!!!! Hi!!!! (She giggles. Samantha has long blond hair purple eyes and a black sleeveless shirt with a star and a red skirt. She shapeshifts info a giant sludge blob and smashes her hand into a wave of DNAliens while Angela uses laser vision to free everyone else. Samantha then wraps around a Highbreed and takes to a humanoid blob that looks like her but made of sludge and kicks it in the head.) Two down!!! One more to go!!! (Everyone looks at the last Highbreed commander that charges at them knocking everyone back but is protecting by Bloxx who took the form of a wall then reverts.) Dan: Bloxx rocks hahaaha!!! (Everyone looks at him.) Oh come on that was a little funny. (He transforms into Swampfire and manipulates the plants to wrap around the Highbreed and he fires a fireball and punches him repeatedly in the face, he then fires sleep powder in its face knocking it out and Swampfire propells into the air scouting.) Nothing! No ships! No DNAliens! No Highbreed! No nothing! Arnix: SOOOO we won! Marina shrugs: Not sure. Are you sure Dan! Swampfire: Positive!!! Chris: TURN INTO EYE GUY!!!!!!!!! (He smirks causing Marina to get scared.) Marina: No I believe you!!!!!! Chris: Well I don't!!! (He smirks again.) Swampfire reverts stepping down to the ground. Dan: We win everyone!!! (Then an explosion defeats everyone reverting all of the DNAliens.) Uhhh what was that? (A giant tree Highbreed appears passing them, it's the size of Waybig. It rips open a piece of the sky revealing a giant blue portal.) Dan: That's how they summoned all of the fleets! (Dan transforms into Ball Weevil and spits explosive spit balls trying to destroy it, Xylene throws rocks using her telekinesis, Digger tries drilling through it, Angela fires star bolts, Chloe and Marina are firing powerful mana blasts, Chris in metal form is punching the portal, CC is firing fire arrows, Samantha is throwing sludge blasts, and Jay transformed into Heatblast firing fire balls at it. Nothing is working then the plumbers are firing lasers along with Jim and Arnix while Rook is using a quantum staff.) Nothing is working!!!! Ball Weevil spews out a giant ball and rolls on it until the debris ball is as big at the portal then rolls it towards the portal causing an explosion that summons the fleet ships. Ball Weevil shifts into Upgrade and turns into a hoverboard and flies towards one of the ships and throws a Highbreed and some DNAliens off of it and takes control of it. Upgrade: Welcome to air Upgrade! Get on Marina, CC, Chris, Jay, and Azmuth! (He lowers a bridge as the five get on he takes off into the portal.) Then the ship is hit by a Highbreed holding a Tachyon Cannon causing them to fly out of control. TO BE CONTINUED This is season 2 episode 19 of Dan 10 hope you enjoyed the begin of a part 2 episode. Characters Dan Tennyson Jay Tennyson Chris Levin Marina Tealiton CC Takaishi Grandpa Jim Tennyson Chloe Tealiton Digger Jackhamma` Xylene Azmuth Magister Arnix Plumbers Rook Blonko Angela Starlight Samantha Starlight (First actual appearance) Neutral Darkstar DNAliens (when reverted) Villains DNAliens (formerly) Highbreed Commanders Highbreed Tree Monster (cameo) Aliens Used By Dan Eye Guy (From Last Episode) Crashhopper Feedback (offscreen transformation) XLR8 Bloxx (cameo) Swampfire Ball Weevil Upgrade Aliens Used By Jay Waybig (Previously) Armodrillo (cameo) Eatle Trivia .Dan and Chris created DNA ray blasters that revert the DNAliens back into humans .The war engages .Samantha is revealed to be Angela's little sister .Angela returns and tells CC that her father was a plumber .Dan, Chris, Jay, CC, Marina and Azmuth get sucked into the Highbreed's portal from their world to Earth